Gemini
by ShadowFireHime-Sama
Summary: (Formerly Gx Twin Style) This is a story about what if Jaden (Judai) had a twin sister and her name is Juliea Yuki. This is set in season 1 and is part of a 4 part series the disclaimers are inside and there will be SLIGHT child abuse or atempted child abuse and a few minor violent parts warning now Pairings in the story will be listed another time
1. Prologue 11 years BEFORE story line

Disclaimer- I Do not OWN Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Claimer- I Do Own Juliea and any OCS you may meet

Flamers will be put into the shadow realm

Prologue

Somewhere in Domino City lived a family of four individuals, a mother, a father and twin children. The mother was a woman of 24 years of age with waist length dark brown almost black hair with a hint of orange within it. The father was a man of 32 with light brown hair. The children were a set of twins. One a pretty little girl with brown hair and orange lowlights and her brother had brown hair with a halo of orange a top his head.

One day in late summer the young boy now four years of age along with his twin, fell ill with fever and pains running through his body. The child cried out as a particularly bad pain racked his small frame. The female watched on in horror as her beloved twin cried. Then she heard someone coming up the stairs and smiled in relief that was soon squashed.

The twin's mother entered the bedroom holding a frying pan. She aimed to hit her son but was blocked as her daughter stepped in front of her. The young female glared at her mother then in a cold voice said "YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE YOU MONSTER!" The mother backed away from her kids and then turned and fled from their room. All through the night the boy's sister nursed him even sneaking out of their room to get a wash rag to mop up the sweat and to reduce his fever.

The next day at dawn the twin's mother re-entered the room hold a heavy potato sack. She noticed the twins were both fast asleep and that her son was well again. The mother then picked up her daughter and stuffed her into the sack. She then turned and left the house and walked to her car. Upon reaching her car, the mother dropped the sack containing her daughter roughly into the passenger seat. She then closed the door not even bothering to place the seat belt on her.

The young girl then awoke as her mother started the car. "Where am I?" Her mother's voice replied "Sweetie, we are going for a ride but it is a surprise." "Mommy I am scared." The child said as the car started to move. The mother ignored her daughter's worried comments and words and drove to the nearest river.

Upon reaching the river the mother stopped the car and got out. She then walked around the side of the car to the passenger side. She opened the door and again roughly pulled the sack out. Her daughter screamed in fright but her mother ignored her. The mother then pulled the sack close to her lips and said "You might have fooled your brother and father but you fool me not. You are nothing but a monster and now you shall die. Goodbye."

The mother threw the sack into the churning river water and watched with a heavy heart as her daughter's sack sunk beneath the water's surface. She then turned back to the car got in and drove home. Once back home she began to cry in repentance for what she had done.

~Meanwhile~

Within the sack the child screamed and fought. Soon however she found her world turning black. When she came to she found herself upon an island.

Author's Note::

TO ALL READERS- THE PROLOGUE IS MEANT TO BE CONFUSING OTHERWISE IT WOULD BE A MAJOR SPOILER TO THE REST OF THE STORY. IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER THEM IN PMS OTHERWISE ENJOY ^_^

Sorry for the Cliff Hanger Guys but I Hope you enjoy the story and constructive criticism is welcome


	2. Juliea Reunites With Jaden

Disclaimer- I Do not OWN Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Claimer- I Do Own Juliea and any OCS you may meet

Flamers will be put into the shadow realm

Chapter 1- Juliea Reunites with Jaden

A young teen waits patiently at the helicopter pad for the new students to arrive. From what she gathered from her sources in Domino someone that she has been waiting to see again was for sure on his way. Suddenly she heard the sound of a helicopter approaching from the direction of Domino. The young lady looks in the direction of the incoming helicopter and then smiles. Upon seeing how close it is to the school she moves in order for it to land.

Once the helicopter had landed the students inside began pouring out. Obelisk Blues came first. Next followed the Ra Yellows and then finally the Slifer Reds. As the students came out she scoured for a familiar brunette mixture. She soon spotted the hair color combination. The student was in the red section of students, however she knew she would have to wait to speak to him because it was time for the welcome speech. She then followed a crowd of students into the reception center. Upon entering each student went to stand in a different section based on their colors. The girl stood in the back row behind the Obelisk Blues. They then looked to a screen when it lit up showing a balding male. "Welcome students to Duel Academy. My name is Chancellor Sheppard. As you can see by your uniforms that is what dorm you will be in. There are a few rules before I ask our resident student to say her own welcome speech but her identity will remain hidden. The rules are as followed:: Boys are forbidden to enter the girls dormitories unless invited by a female student or unless escorted by a teacher. Curfew is set for a reason and it is expected of you to follow it. Finally..." The chancellor kept speaking but the young lady didn't hear it as she snuck out of the reception room and walked to the chancellor's office and entered discreetly. Upon seeing her he set it up so she could do her part of the speech and motioned for her to get ready. He then gave her entrance and she appeared on screen but her appearance was blurred and shadowed. "Greetings and welcome to Duel Academy. As Chancellor Sheppard said I live here. Because I have lived here for so long I have seen a lot. Listen to these words and take them to heart. This school is not only to learn to be a great duelist. It is a place to learn more about yourself, your friends and your deck. Be careful when making friends or they may hurt you. Remember know yourself and those around you and you will go far. Again welcome and enjoy the school year." The girl's face vanished and she turned to the chancellor. "I must be going sir." He nodded and she turned and left.

Once outside the girl turned towards the Slifer dorm then smirked. She set off at a steady walking pace and soon made it to the dorm. Upon reaching her destination the young lady stopped and listened for the voice she has been dying to hear. She turned in the direction of the beach and headed towards it. Upon getting to the beach she spotted a group of three boys. The one on her right was a panda looking boy dressed in a standard year three Slifer uniform. The boy on her left was a smaller boy with mint blue hair, glasses and was dressed in the standard year one Slifer uniform. However it was neither of the other two boys that held her interest. It was the third boy whom stood in the middle of the group who held her attention. He had chocolate brown hair with an orange patch on top, laughing chocolate brown eyes and was dressed in the same outfit as the smaller mint colored haired boy.

As she neared them she heard what... no more like whom they were speaking about. The brown haired boy sighed and the mint-haired boy noticed. "What's up Jay?" The boy turned and smiled sadly before replying "I was thinking about my twin sister. Her name was Juliea Marie Yuki. She would've loved Duel Academy." The panda looking boy, Chumley, the girl noticed, looked at Jay and asked "Well why..." He was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. The three looked at her and the chocolate haired boy's eyes went wide with disbelief. "J...J..." Before he could speak she smiled and nodded then said "Hey bro. It's been a very very long time." Her eyes shown with mirth at seeing him. Just then the brunette boy launched himself at her and pinned her to the ground and cuddled up to her and cried. She just smiled softly and stroked his hair. "HOW ARE YOU... MOM SAID... I THOUGHT YOU WERE... SIS I M...MIS...MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH." He cried out soaking her shoulder. "Shhh... Jaden it's OK i'm right here." She smiled softly as he let her up and officially introduced her to his new friends.

"Guys this is my twin sister, Juliea." Jaden said with a big smile as the other two boys looked her over. The girl in front of them was dressed in black leather boots that came up to her knees, a black leather mini skirt, a tight black corset with gold, ruby and sapphire lines running through it, on her hands she wore black leather gauntlets, her hair fell to the ground with 4 inches dragging the same color as Jaden's but her orange was low-lights that ran through her hair and her eyes were beautiful chocolate brown with more wisdom within their depths than Jaden's had. And in Syrus' opinion Juliea looked sexy. Syrus then found the courage to stutter out "H...Hi. M...my name is S...Syrus Truesdale." Juliea looked at him then smiled gently. "Ah so your Zane's little brother. Pleasure to meet you Syrus." She then looked at Chumley. "I already know you Chum. Your dream is to become a card designer for Maxamillion Pegasus right?" He looked at her then nodded. Just then the dinner bell rang and the four of them walked towards the dorm. "Mind if I eat with you tonight?" The boys shook their heads and when they entered no one looked twice at Juliea, in fact they welcomed her. Juliea sat with Jaden and he smiled. "It's good to have you back sis I missed you so much." "I missed you too Jaden. I love you bro."

Author's Note::

Sorry for the Cliff Hanger Guys but I Hope you enjoy the story and constructive criticism is welcome


	3. Jaden vs Chazz

Disclaimer- I Do not OWN Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Claimer- I Do Own Juliea and any OCS you may meet

Flamers will be put into the shadow realm

After dinner Juliea, Jaden, and Syrus went exploring. The group wandered up to the main building and found themselves in the Obelisk duel arena. Upon seeing them a boy in a blue uniform called out to the two in red. "Hey! No losers allowed. Shouldn't you both be playing pretend or something less dignified?" The boy sneered at them. Juliea looked up then sighed. "Chazz leave them alone or do I need to report you for harassing a fellow student?"

Chazz looked at Juliea and glared. "This is none of your concern JULIEA." Chazz responded told her with attitude. Juliea raised an eye brow at him and then replied. "Actually, Chazz, yes it is. You see this boy here?" She motions to Jaden with a smirk. "This is my twin brother Jaden Yuki. Meaning that if you diss him you diss me."

Chazz then looked like he had been slapped then he hoped down from his seat in the rafters "So this is the infamous twin that Obelisk has heard for years about?" Chazz looked over Jaden with a critical eye. "I don't see what is so special about this Slifer-slacker." Jaden looked at his twin with a clue-less look on his face. Just then a blonde girl entered the area. "Chazz you better not be harassing Slifers again."

Chazz turned to the new appearance and smiled arrogantly as he said "Alexis have you come to see the me whip the floor with these Slifer-slackers?" Juliea sighed as turned to Alexis. "Hey Lex, this is my twin Jaden Yuki." Alexis turned to look at Jaden and she smiled. "Nice to meet you Jaden." "Nice to meet you too Alexis."

Juliea looked at the time then turned to Jaden. "Jay we have to go it is getting late and you, Sy and the Blues can't be caught out after curfew." Jaden cocked his head to the side as if to ask what about her causing her to laugh softly. "I live on the island 24/7. 365 days of the year. So, no. The curfew doesn't apply to me." Chazz looked completely outraged at the statement. "So not cool! What I mean is why can't Obelisks have the same privilege!?" He demanded of Juliea.

Juliea looked at him with a glare set upon her face. "You have no idea what you are asking nor why I have the privileges that I do so back off you pompous jerk of a boy! Never in my life have I heard of a more self-centered arsehole. Now you listen here Chazz Princeton. I have been living here for longer than you could probably talk, and considering your very limited vocabulary I would assume you have been speaking since the age of 6. Well here is a fact. I have been living here since I was 4. So BACK OFF!" Juliea then turned and smiled at Alexis then she turned and escorted Jaden and Syrus out of the arena.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TEN O' CLOCK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaden, Juliea and Syrus were sitting in Jaden's dorm room discussing strategy when Jay's PDA went off. He answered it and noticed that it was a challenge from Chazz Princeton to duel that night at midnight. The rules were simple. The looser lost their best card. (this rule is called ANTE) Jaden sent a reply back saying he accepted the challenge.

Juliea looked at her twin then said, "I hope you know what you're doing Jay." Jaden looked at her and smiled. "I am looking forward to this Jewlz." She Sighed. Syrus and Juliea watched as Jaden prepped his deck. Jaden had his back to them and was muttering the pros and cons of certain cards in his deck.

Juliea watched him with a heavy heart and worried that her twin would be caught. "Jaden I really don't think this is a good idea…" Jaden nodded distractedly. "It'll be ok sis. Nothing will happen. I promise." Soon the clock changed to 11:30 pm and the group stood up. Juliea led the way so they wouldn't get caught. Once in the area Juliea and Syrus moved to stand behind the spot Jaden would be standing. Not much longer passed before Chazz entered. He looked at Jaden and smirked. "Are you ready to lose slacker?" Jaden just readied his disk then called "GET YOUR GAME ON!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DUEL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chazz drew first and played Reborn Zombie in defense mode. He then lay a card face down in his spell and trap card zone.

_Jaden drew his first card and looked at his hand and noticed a friendly face.(__Winged Kuriboh__) For his first move he activated __Polymerization. __He used it to fuse __Elemental Avian__ and __Elemental Burstnatrix__ to form __Elemental Hero Flame Wingman__. Wingman was obviously in attack mode._

Chazz activated his trap card. This card is called Chthonian Polymer.

During the duel Alexis appeared and began to watch the duel alongside Juliea and Syrus. She explained Chazz's trap card to Syrus while Juliea was intent on watching her twin. (It takes control of an oppt's fusion monster by destroying one of the card wielder's own.)

Chazz had sacrificed his zombie to take Jaden's Wingman.

_Jaden then stated that since wingman's summon was a special summon he could then normal summon a monster. He then normal summoned __Elemental Clayman__ in defense mode._

It was Chazz's turn again and he summoned Chthonian Soldier in attack mode. Chazz then ordered Wingman to attack using "Sky dive Scorcher."

_Jaden took 800 lp damage as Clayman was destroyed. _

Chazz then attacked him using his Soldier.

_Jaden then took 1200 lp damage forcing Jay to his Knees. Jaden laughed in joy as he was dueling. He then summoned __Elemental hero Sparkman__. Jaden attacked Soldier defeating him dealing Chazz 400 lp damage. Then a sword came out of the smoke and hit Jaden dealing him 400 lp damage as well. Jaden then placed a card facedown in spell and trap zone. Then he ended._

Chazz tried again to attack with Wingman but failed as Jay revealed his trap. Mirror gate. This caused Wingman and Sparkman to switch sides.

Chazz then took damage from the difference between Sparkman's attack and wingman's attack then Sparkman's attack due to wingman's effect. Next Chazz activated chthonian blast. This card destroyed Wingman. Next Chazz activated call of the haunted. He used it to bring back Infernal warrior. He then sacrificed his warrior for Memphis the eternal general.

Alexis then heard Campus security coming and called out game over due to the reds and blues not wanting to get caught.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DUEL OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Jaden, Syrus and Alexis were safe Juliea smiled softly at the others. Alexis smiled back at her then turned to Jaden and mentioned he was lucky that security came otherwise he might have lost his duel. Jaden smiled and said "It could be true but maybe not." He then showed the card he drew as Monster Reborn. Alexis' eyes went wide as she realized what would have happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alexis' Thought~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaden activated Monster reborn bringing back Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and then he declared an attack upon Chazz' Memphis the eternal general thus winning the duel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Thought~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day in Crawler's class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexis was answering the question on monster cards for the class. Crawler completed her on a correct answer. He then turned to the Slifers and called on Syrus to tell the class about Field spells cards and their uses. He didn't know the answer and Jaden called out, "You know prof. you could be a little more soft on us Slifers. I mean I am a Slifer and I defeated you didn't I?" Crawler got mad and then the bell rang for the next class. In the next class Crawler laid a love letter on Jaden's shoes.

Author's Note::

OH NO what is going to happen next?! Just wait and see ^_^

Sorry for the Cliff Hanger Guys but I Hope you enjoy the story and constructive criticism is welcome


	4. Juliea Vs Mindy

Disclaimer- I Do not OWN Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Claimer- I Do Own Juliea and any OCS you may meet

Flamers will be put into the shadow realm

The note which had been for Jaden was actually on Syrus' shoes. When Syrus found the note he read it. The note said "

Dear Jaden,

I am in love with you and would like very much to meet you in the girls dorm tonight. Meet me there at 8 and come alone. I can't wait to see you love. See you soon.

Love

Alexis Rhodes"

Syrus overlooked the "dear Jaden" part and upon seeing that it was from Alexis he began to day dream. ~daydream~

"Alexis" I am in love with you Syrus. `Syrus` Really? "Alexis" nods and smiles as she takes his hand and they run off into the sunset.

~~end daydream Later that night~~~

In the spa the girls minus Juliea were having a nice time until they heard something outside. A girl came out to check and see who was outside. Upon seeing that it was a boy the girls pounced and surrounded him. After getting him into their dorm the girls questioned Syrus and upon finding the letter they read it and told Syrus that the letter wasn't from Alexis and that it was to Jaden. When the girl's teacher Miss. Fondene stands on the balcony she asks what on earth was going on down on the first floor. The girls hid Syrus from her. They decided after their teacher went back to bed, to use Syrus as bait to find out if Jaden was as good as he claimed. They then sent Jaden a message that said come get Syrus and duel one of them or both Jaden and Syrus would be expelled for trespassing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Slifer Dorm ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jaden, I hope Syrus didn't go to the girl's dorm. For boys it is forbidden." Juliea said with a sigh. Jaden looked at his twin and shook his head. Just then Jaden's PDA went off and Alexis' face appeared on screan with her message. After the message Juliea's face contorted with rage." This is an insult! How dare she use another student as bait this is a complete outrage. Well I know one thing. If I go she can't have me expelled because I live here. None of my guardians would dare try and expel me or I would go see Seto Kaiba with an outrage complaint. That no good… "Jaden stops Juliea's rant before she gets too far and smiles. It's ok sis I won't lose. Juliea nods and then together Jaden and Juliea go to the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm.

The girls are waiting on a boat for Jaden and are shocked upon seeing Juliea with him. Juliea smirks evilly then said. "I'll duel one of you while my twin duels Alexis and if you fail to accept I will be telling Chandler Sheppard that you were using another student to blackmail a boy into coming here which is forbidden." One of the girls named Mindy said "I will duel you Juliea!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Duel between Juliea and Mindy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both start off with 4000 life points.

"You first Mindy" Juliea said with too much sweetness in her voice causing Mindy to shiver.

Mindy drew her first card then placed a monster facedown defense and called I end.

Juliea drew her card and looked at her hand. (Hand) Dark Palace, Dark King, Dark Queen, Mirror Force, Yubel Summons, and Pot of Greed)

Juliea then used Pot of Greed it allowed her to draw two cards from her deck. (Dark Princess and Yubel)

Then she played her field spell card Dark Palace a large black palace with dark whisps of smoke appears. Juliea calls over to Mindy. This field spell is unique to my deck and mine alone. It allows any monster with the name Dark in it's name to gain 500 extra attack points. Plus any monster that isn't a Dark attribute monster gets it's attack lowered by 300. And if I have the monster called Dark Dragon on the field Dark dragon can attack you directly for half of his attack points.

"Next I summon my Dark Princess. "A beautiful girl of seventeen years of age appears on the field. She is dressed in a black short long length, leather skirt, and black in color, a black and red corset and wielding a black and silver bow. (Attack 2000 Defense 1500) "This monster has a special ability though. If summon successfully I can special summon another monster with "dark" in it's name so meet the Dark King." A man dressed in black robes holding a scepter with a gold crown on his brow appears on the field. (Attack- 2500 Defense- 2000) "His ability is if I hold another "dark" monster in my hand then I may special summon it." "I Now Special summon the Dark Queen." A woman dressed in a silver gown, a bronze circlet on her head and wielding a dagger appears. (Attack 3000 Defense 2500) "Her ability is simple I can look through my deck for two "dark" monsters then I may choose to special summon one of them however thanks to her final ability I cannot attack at all this turn." Juliea looks through her deck then selects them (Dark Knight and Dark Prince). "I Special summon the Dark Prince." A boy of seventeen appears. (Attack 1500 Defense 1000) The boy is clothes similar to the Dark Princess. Upon the boy's head is a gold circlet. "The prince's ability is to bring out the royal family's protector. The monster's exact words are as followed:: You may special summon Dark Knight only if this monster is special summoned successfully. And in doing so all monsters with dark in their name gets another 500 attack boost. "Juliea then picks the card from her hand and sets it on her duel disk. "Now meet the Dark Knight." A young man appears on the field dressed in black armor wielding a sword and shield." (Attack 2800 Defense 2100) "His special ability is that none of the monsters listed may be attacked as long as Dark Knight is on the field. These monsters are Dark King, Dark Queen, Dark Princess, and Dark Prince. Then If you draw the monster the Dark Dragon you may scarified all the royal Dark family to special summon it. Thanks to my monster's ability I must skip my battle phase so I now set two face down cards In my spell or trap card zones and then.

Mindy draws her card then sets another Defensive monster then places one card in her spell or trap zone then she ends her turn.

Juliea draws (Dark Dragon) "I now sacrifice all my royals (Dark knight, Dark King, Dark Prince, and Dark Princess) to summon Dark Dragon." A jet black dragon with gold eyes and ruby tipped tail appears from the darkness and he flies to land behind Juliea. (Lv 9, Attack 3500 Defense 3000) "This dragon has a unique ability. For every dark monster in my grave he gains 500 (2500) that would be 2500 attack points and if you add that to his 3500 he already has that is 6000. Plus the field's ability to add 500 to all dark named monster my dragon now has 6500 attack points. He also has piercing damage and cannot be affected by spells or traps or monster effects for one turn. Now I declare an attack."

Mindy lowers her head. "I cannot do anything."

Juliea smirks at her then says to her dragon. "Now Dark Dragon Attack her directly dealing her 3250 using black lightning!" Her dragon attacks and black lightning shoots through the air hitting her square in the chest.

Mindy screamed as the lightning coursed through her.

Juliea then smirked as she said "I now end."

Mindy drew her card then flipped one of her defense monsters into attack mode. Calendar (Lv 3 Attack 1200 Defense 1000) "My monster has the ability to force one of your monsters back to your hand."

Dark Dragon returns to Juliea's hand. "I play my quick play spell called Yubel's summons. This card allows me to special summon Yubel from my hand or grave as long as I remove from play three or more dark attribute monsters. So I remove Dark King, Dark Queen, Dark Knight, Dark Princes and the Dark Prince. Now Rise Yubel!" A dragonoid monster with three eyes, demonic looking wings with white and purple hair appears out of her deck and lands on the field with a ghost whispered "Princess…". (Lv 10 Attack 0 Defense 0)

Mindy laughs at Yubel saying that Juliea's monster held no attack points. Jaden looks at his sister with worry but he also notes her smirk. "Calendar attack her Yubel with Numbers blast."

A spiral of numbers spears towards Yubel but he holds up a hand halting the attack as Juliea explains. "Oops sorry did I not mention Yubel cannot be destroyed by battle. And any battle damage I was to take you take in my stead?" Juliea smiled as Mindy's Life points fell to zero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End duel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mindy looked at Juliea and snarled "That was soooo not fair. But oh well. Nice duel and wicked deck." "Thanks." Juliea smiled at her then looked at Jaden whom looked happy. "Nice duel sis you totally ruled that duel." "Now I guess it's your turn Jaden." Alexis said looking at him.

Jaden turned to face her and he smiled as he readied his deck as Alexis also readied hers then and then they both called out "DUEL!"

Author's Note::

What is going to happen next will Jaden and Syrus get out of trouble or will Jaden loose and have to be expelled? Just wait and find out in the next chapter

OH AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE THIS IS MY PRESESNT TO ALL OF MY READERS ^_^ SEE YOU ALL LATERZ


	5. Jaden Vs Alexis and Flashbacks

Disclaimer- I Do not OWN Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Claimer- I Do Own Juliea and any OCS you may meet

Flamers will be put into the shadow realm

Italics are the parts unknown to Juliea

Alexis Vs. Jaden and a flashbacks

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Duel in boats on the lake~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LP count- 4000/4000

Alexis started first as she drew her first card. "I Play Etoile Cyber. A girl with long orange colored hair dressed in an orange leotard with frills and ribbons. The monster's skin is blue. "I place her in attack mode. (Attack 1200 Defense 1600). She then played a card facedown in her spell and trap card zone.

Jaden says as he draws "Time to throw down." Jaden then draws his card then he looked upon it. "YES! First I will summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman." A monster in blue and gold armor appears on the field. (Attack 1600 Defense 1400). "I place him in attack mode. Next I shall have him attack your Etoile Cyber with Stack Shockwave." Lighting bursts forth from Sparkman's hand and heads towards Etoile Cyber.

Alexis countered with the trap card Double passe'. "This trap changes your monster's attack to a direct attack on me and now my monster can attack you for attacking me." Alexis' monster then danced her way to Jaden and kicked him in the face. "Oh when she attacks someone directly her attack points increase by 600 making her attack 1800."

Jaden sighed "oh great" as his life points decreased.

LP Count- 2400/ 2200

Jaden declared that he thought he was in love and Alexis replied that he was sweet and that it was too bad she had to crush him. She then drew. "I play Blade Skater." A girl in purple appeared on the field in ice skates and had blades in her arms appeared upon the field. (Attack 1400 Defense 1500). Next I play polymerization. This allows me to fuse two monsters to form another. So I fuse Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to form Cyber Blader." A woman in a red and purple ice skating/ ballet outfit, ice skates, long blueish purple hair, and a red visor appears on the field (Attack 2100 Defense 800). "Now Cyber Blader attack his Sparkman with Whirlwind Rage." The monster began to twirl in circles until a twister began to form. While spinning she hits Sparkman destroying him lowering Jaden's Lps to 1700.

Crowler whom has been watching the duels smirked and gloated saying that there was no way Jaden could beat an obelisk.

Jaden then drew his card. "I now activate the card Fusion Gate" The sky above the duel became a swirling mass of darkened clouds. "This allows me to fuse without Polymerization. So I am going to summon this one." Jaden discards Elemental Hero Burstnatrix and Elemental Hero Avian. "Welcome Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." A monster that looked like a cross between Burstnatrix and avian appears on the field. "I then play Kushiro Spirit. This spell lets my Wingman attack and destroy a monster with the same attack points as him and not be destroyed. Then thanks to his super power you take the same amount of damage at the attack points of your monster. Go Wingman attack her Blader."

Wingman attacks but neither is destroyed thanks to Jaden's spell and Blader's ability. (While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle. While your opponentcontrols only 2 monsters, double the ATK of this card. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, this card negates the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap and Effect Monster Cards. Cyber's effect)

LP Count- 2400/1700

Alexis drew her card and looked at it. She played Fusion Weapon to Cyber Blader. This gave blader another 1500 attack points. This makes Cyber's attack 3600. "Go Blader attack the Wingman with Trident Shock." A blast of light headed towards wingman. The attack landed knocking Jaden's life points down to 200.

Lp 2400/200

Both Jaden and Alexis thought the same thing as Jaden told Syrus and Juliea that the boys wouldn't be expelled. {Hope I am not making a promise I can't deliver.}

Alexis said "Don't make a promise you can't deliver."

Upon hearing the words said Juliea glared at Alexis then smirked. "You know for the supposed Obelisk Queen you are a real twit. I mean who harasses boys anyway? It sounds to me that you miss pretty face are nothing more than desperate to get a date that's why you blackmailed my twin into coming here. But hey I can and will counter you if you defeat him by going to my guardians and reporting you or did you already forget who I am?"

Alexis spared one glance at Juliea and sighed before turning her attention back to the duel.

Jaden drew his card and looked. "I play the Elemental Hero Clayman.(Attack 800 Defense 2000" A monster that looked to be made of different size pieces of clay arose. "I place him in attack mode. Next I activate Monster Reborn. This allows me to special summon a monster from my grave. So, I choose Elemental Hero Sparkman (Attack 1600 Defense 1400)."

"What difference will he make my Blader's attack is still higher?" Alexis asked with a snobby attitude.

Thanks to my Fusion Gate I can fuse them to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. (Attack 2400 Defense 1500) A monster that looked to made of clay but held lighting within it appeared on the field. His appearance almost capsized the girl's boat and almost drowned Crowler. "Thunder Giant's ability is that he can destroy any monster whose original attack points are lower than his own."

This made Alexis think. "Original? Wait a minute my Blader's attack was just 2100."

Jaden then said "Exactly!" Juliea smirked knowing that Jaden had won his duel therefore getting himself and Syrus out of trouble.

Jaden's monster's effect automatically destroyed Cyber Blader. He then attacked her directly therefore winning the duel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End duel on boats~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the duel the girls still wanted to turn Jaden and Syrus in for trespassing. Juliea began to say something but was interrupted by Alexis. "You won fair and square therefore you get off scot free." Jaden then said "Nah it was close. You are an amazing duelist Alexis."

Juliea still looked pissed but she looked Alexis in the eyes and said in a hard ice cold voice "I really should turn you in for black mailing a student. However, because you Alexis are letting my twin and his friend go I promise not to report you this time. But I swear if you do it again I will not keep quiet. Do you girls understand?" The three girls nodded and then left. Jaden turned the boat towards the other shore and headed back towards the Slifer dorm.

Once Jaden, Juliea and Syrus returned to the dorm the boys went to bed and Juliea snuck out of the dorm and headed to the beach. Once on the beach she sighed as though there was a lot on her mind. She then got up and walked towards the lighthouse where she could gaze upon the south western part of the ocean. Once there she notices that she isn't alone. "Uh, Hi Zane."

Zane looked at Juliea and then looks away as Juliea sits down and lets her feet dangle above the water. Juliea sighs again and Zane notices. "What is eating at you Jewlz? I've noticed that since Jaden appeared you seem to smile more. But what has taken your smile from you?"

Juliea looked up at Zane. "That story, Zane, is a long one. One that I am not fond to relive but since Jaden has appeared again I cannot help but to think of it." She then looks to the sky and stands. "I must be getting to bed. Good night Zane." Juliea turns and walks away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Saturday Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the forest at a dorm in the shape of a black mansion a door opens and closes as Juliea walks out dressed in her usual attire. Juliea then walks towards the Academy and upon reaching it she bypasses it and heads to the lighthouse again. Once there she sits down and sighs. Suddenly she cannot help but have a memory flash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little girl of about three sits in the living room with her mother, father, aunt and brother. The child looks up and smiles. "Aunt Mira how ish U'le Karl?" The aunt looks at the little girl and glares at her until the little one turns and whimpers softly. "Honestly Miranda how could you bear a child that speaks as an adult? She must be a monster." "Hush sister you know I raised my kids the correct way." The little girl then looked up and began to memorize the adults in the room. Her father was a man of 38 and had short Yugi spiked hair that was jet black in color. Her mother was a petite woman of 30 with shoulder length brown hair. Her aunt looked the same as her mother but her hair was longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time jump 6 months the twins age four~~

_Mira_ _entered the house and smiled at her sister. "Hello sis"_ Miranda looked up at her sister as Juliea wandered in and upon seeing her aunt she curtsied in the sign of respect. "Hullo aunt Mira." Mira turned and glared at the child before turning back to her sister. "Go to your room sweetie and take care of Jaden. I know he is unwell right now." Miranda told her daughter.

Juliea then left the room. What _Juliea didn't know is that Mira was to be hers and Jaden's baby sitter. She also didn't know that her parents went to the Opera for the night. She also didn't know that they stayed overnight at a hotel so they wouldn't drive exhausted._

Jaden had a bad fever and shooting pains through his body and when an extra sharp pain went through him he screamed. _Mira who had been watching a movie came_ in the twin's room with a frying pan. Upon seeing the frying pan in her "mother's" hand Juliea jumped in the way and glared up at her. _Her eyes in the glare showed them glowing golden. _

The color of Mira's niece's eyes terrified her and she fled the room. _Once outside the room Mira began to plot. She came up with a large potato sack bag and a way to finally rid her sister of the monster. _

_The next day at the crack of dawn Mira entered the twin's room and picked up her niece from her bed and put her in the sack. She then carried the sack to the car while ignoring the screaming monster. The flung the sack carelessly into the back seat and drove to the nearest river. Once there she brought the sack to her lips. "You might have fooled your brother and your father but you fool me not." Mira didn't say mother because she knew that if she said that she didn't fool her mother that the girl would return. "You are nothing but a monster and now you shall die. Good- bye." Mira then thrust the sack into the churning waters of the river. Afterwards she drove back to her sister's house to tell them that Juliea was dead._

Juliea thrashed in the rapids until the sack stopped on hard ground so she began screaming again. "HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!" She then heard footsteps and felt the sack being untied. Upon seeing the sun again she began to cry and after a few minutes she passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~four days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliea stands before Seto Kaiba as he looked at her. "So you do not wish to return to your family?" "No sir. My…my mother tried to k…k…kill me." Juliea began to cry and Seto then took her into his arms and stroked her hair. He then turned to Sheppard. "The staff at Duel Academy are her legal guardians unless she says otherwise is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Sheppard said to his boss. Seto then left her in Sheppard's care and left the island.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zane approached Juliea and she looked up at him. "You don't have to say anything. All I need to tell you is that you have to face your own demons and when you do I hope you have one hell of a support system or you may fall." He turned and walked away.

Juliea looked after Zane then got up to walk towards the building. Once there she walked to Chancellor Sheppard's office.

"Sir may I come in?" She called out. Sheppard looked up then called back "No need to ask please come in." Juliea entered then sat down and looked him in the eye. "I need to talk to Kaiba-Onii-sama"

Sheppard looked at his ward and nodded. "I had a feeling you would say that." He turned and activated his phone and called Kaiba's office in Domino. ~Voice on other line~ "Kaiba's office how may I help you?" "This is Sheppard I need to talk to Seto Kaiba about his "little sister". ~voice~ one moment please.

Just then Seto's face appeared on the screen in front of them. "Sheppard this had better be important." "It's about Juliea. She requested to speak to you." Juliea looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Onii-sama may I come to visit Domino for a day I would like to talk to you…" Juliea asked Seto. "Of course Juliea I will send you my private jet. Mokuba will pilot it to you ok?" She agreed and went outside to wait.

What are the things Juliea will need to speak to Seto about and will she finally find out the truth? Wait and find out in the next chapter of Yugioh! GX

Happy New Year ^_^ SEE YOU ALL LATERZ


	6. Juliea Reunites With her Parents

Dedicated to Kitkat304 for being such a wonderful friend to me

Dedicated to Chakahlah for being a friend to me

Thanks guys ^_^

Disclaimer- I Do not OWN Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Claimer- I Do Own Juliea and any OCS you may meet

Flamers will be put into the shadow realm

After Juliea finished speaking to Seto she turned to Sheppard. "Chancellor, I should be back in a week or so."He nodded then said "Take all the time you need Juliea I will let Jaden know where you are." She smiled then left the room and walked along the hall. While she was walking she bumped into Crawler. "Good morning Dr. Crowler." Juliea said to him with a distracted smile upon her face.

"Ah, Juliea just the one I needed to speak to." He said with a smirk. Juliea looked at him then interrupted softly. "I am sorry sir but I have an appointment with Seto Kaiba in an hour and I need to wait for my ride on the roof. If it wouldn't be a bother perhaps we can speak while I wait there?" Juliea asks gently. Crawler looked shocked that Seto would be sending someone for her so he agreed.

Together the two of them walked to the roof and once there Crawler began. "I saw and heard you speaking to Alexis and her friends. Why would you defend two boys whom were trespassing in the girl's dorm?" Juliea looked at him then sighed. "I will only say this one time, Crawler." He looked at her and was shocked at her harsh, cold and unfriendly tone. "Jaden Yuki is my twin brother. So I will not have him blackmailed which, need I remind you, is illegal. The girls did something illegal therefore because I won my duel I swore not to mention it." The two heard the sound of the jet and watched it approach.

Soon the jet was circling the Academy. Once it landed a young man stepped out. This person had long black and spiky hair. He was also dressed in the same attire as Seto wore in Duelist Kingdom. Upon seeing him Juliea smiled then called out "MOKUBA!" He turned and opened his arms to her and Juliea ran to him. Once she was close enough she hugged him and he hugged her. "Well, Juliea, let's go." She nodded then turned back to Crawler. "Oh and Crawler one thing." He looks at her. "If I catch wind that it was you who tried to get my twin kicked out I assure you that I will make your life hell." Then she climbed into the jet as Crawler paled.

Within seconds Mokuba climbed into the front seat and buckled in. He then started the jet and took off into the sky. "Juliea are you alright? It isn't everyday to ask to visit. And it is even rarer to ask during the school year." Juliea looked up front. "I…I'm honestly not sure Mokuba-nii-san. I want to talk to you and Seto when we reach Domino because I need help. And out of everyone I've met you and he are the only ones who might be able to help me." He nodded then concentrated on flying. While they flew Juliea fell asleep in the back seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~two hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mokuba flew in circles over the Kaiba building then once he was ready he landed. Once landed he shook Juliea awake. She looked up at him groggily. "M..Mokuba-nii-san?" Mokuba laughed softly at her then picked her up bridal style and carried her into the building. Upon seeing a once again sleeping Juliea in Mokuba's arms Seto agreed to let her sleep. He escorted his little brother and his little sister figure to an empty room that held only a couch. Mokuba then laid Juliea on it. Seto then had another couch brought into the room for himself and Mokuba to relax on.

It took only a few minutes more for Juliea to wake up from her sleep. She yawned then looked over at an amused looking Seto and a worried Mokuba. "So, Juliea what is it we can help you with?" Seto looked at her and she looked down as tears began to form. Mokuba jumped up and went to her and took her into his arms so she could cry. "I… I had a memory flash of the night my mother tried to kill me."

Both Seto and Mokuba's eyes hardened like ice when she said that. But she continued. "But I want to know why she did it. Why did my mother try to end my life? It hurts. It hurts so much…" She looked up and showed them the agony within her eyes. Seto sighed "I know what you want Juliea. You want back up as you go to speak to your parents. Right?" Juliea nodded conformation. Seto looked at Mokuba asking him silently if he'll agree. They both nodded then said to her "We'll help you Juliea. When do you want to do this?"

"Can we do it now please brothers?" She asked gently. They nodded then Seto called for his limo. Minutes later a black and silver limo appeared in front of the building. The three of them left the building and entered the limo. Seto called the address out to his driver and they took off towards Juliea's birth home. Once there Juliea looked out and saw her father in the garden. Upon seeing him her eyes lit up. He looked up and saw the limo in front of his house. But, before he could get his wife a young man with black hair got out of the limo.

"Excuse me are you Shiro Yuki?" The young man asked. The man nodded and then Seto got out. "We are here to bring someone who wished to speak to you and your wife. May we come in? The last member of our group is in the car." Shiro nodded then led them to the house and entered. "Miranda we have guests." He called out to his wife. She came downstairs and almost fainted when she saw Seto Kaiba.

"P…Please come in." She lead them to the living room and Seto began to speak. "There is someone who wished to have answers and we brought her with us. But, I must warn you that if you so much as hurt her or lay a hand on her without our or her consent we will leave and you will be sued and arrested for the endangerment of a minor, and harassment of said minor whom is in my care." Seto's silky voice spoke with venom. They both nodded their understanding.

Mokuba texted to Juliea that it was safe to enter. The group heard the limo door open then shut. They then heard heals on the porch then the front door open and shut. Next the unknown girl walked into the living room. Upon seeing the girl Shiro and Miranda's mouths dropped open. Standing in front of them was their baby girl. Before Miranda could speak Juliea went over to Seto and Mokuba and sat with them as though she were nervous about her parents.

Juliea looked at her mother and father. "I just have questions. And I want them answered." Juliea's voice held more venom in it than Seto's had which scared her father and made her mother cry. "Go ahead sweetie and ask away." Miranda said to her. Upon calling Juliea sweetie Seto snarled "Don't call her that." Miranda shrunk back. "First question is, why did you try to kill me mother? I don't understand. Did you not love me? Did you hate me?" Miranda stopped her before she could go further. "K…Kill you? We didn't t…" Miranda started but stopped suddenly then looked stricken then she whispered in fear. "Oh no."

Juliea looked at her mother with confusion clear on her face. Then Miranda stood up and left the room for a few minutes then she came back with a photo album. "Juliea it wasn't me who hurt you like this. I don't know if you remember but I have a sister. Her name is Mira." Juliea looked at her mother then said. "I remember aunt Mira. But what does she have to do with this?"

Miranda then sighed. "Juliea Mira was babysitting you and Jaden the night you disappeared. That night your father and I went to the opera." Miranda hands Seto the confirmed tickets and photos of them at the opera. He shows the evidence of their innocence to Juliea. Juliea looked at it then at her parents. "If it wasn't you then it was Aunt Mira right?" Miranda nodded. Upon receiving the conformation from her mother all fear within her vanished and Juliea gets off the couch and walks to her mother. Once in front of her she kneels to her mom and hugs her.

"Mom I thought you hated me. I didn't know it wasn't you. I'm glad I have you back." Miranda then pulled her daughter into a hug. "Every night princess I thought you were gone and I cried." She then looks at Seto. "Is my daughter still legally my daughter or is she a ward of another?" Seto hands the legal documents to her then said "She is a ward of Duel Academy however she lives in a mansion all by herself. If during the summer you want to live there you may. Duel Academy is mine. I think of Juliea as my little sister. I am very protective of her." Miranda nods and thanks him. Juliea then hugs her father before whispering. "I missed you daddy. I missed you so much." Her father holds her close and strokes her hair. "I missed you too sweetie."

Just then a car is heard in the drive way and then the group hears a door open then slam. The front door soon opens and a very angry looking Mira appears in the front room. Upon seeing her aunt Juliea hides behind Seto and her father. Seto looks at Miranda and she confirms this was the one who hurt her daughter. "Miranda I didn't know you had such important company."Mira said with a serious flirt. Miranda snarled at her sister.

Just then Seto and Shiro moved to reveal Juliea. Upon seeing Juliea Mira glared. I thought the monster was dead. "I would have died if I hadn't landed on a safe island in the middle of the sea." Seto and her father glared at Mira. Just then Mira backhanded Juliea sending her flying backwards but before she could hit the wall Miranda caught her daughter and held her close. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU NO GOOD LOUSY SISTER IN LAW!" Shiro yelled angrily. Seto then said. "You'll be hearing from my layer.

Mira left and Juliea stood up. "Thank you mommy. Thank you daddy." She smiled happily at them. They smiled at her. "We love you princess." Seto then cleared his throat and motioned for the door. "Juliea we need to go." She nodded then hugged both of her parents. "I love you both." She then smiled. Seto soon escorted Mokuba and Juliea out the door before turning to Juliea's parents. "I will send you a message when it is time to go to Duel Academy for the summer." They nodded then Shiro said "Take care of my baby please." Seto nodded then he climbed into his limo and headed back to the Kaiba building.

Once there Juliea, Mokuba and Seto got out. "I'm going to go visit Mr. Motou ok Seto?" Juliea looked at Seto. He nodded then went inside as she walked off.

What happens at Mr. Motou's shop? Who does she find? Wait and find out in Yugioh! GX See ya later

Constructive criticism is welcome


	7. Juliea dances with Tea

Dedicated to Hane-Kuriboh22

Disclaimer- I Do not OWN Yu-Gi-Oh GX I do not own Reason the copy right belongs to Miss Nami Tamaki

Claimer- I Do Own Juliea and any OCS you may meet

Jap lyrics in regular format but underlined

Eng lyrics in italics

Flamers will be put into the shadow realm

Chap start-

Juliea leaves the Kaiba building and heads east towards Kame Game Shop. As she walks she thinks of the recent talk with her parents (See Previous Chapter). She smiles as she remembers the look on her mother's face at seeing her. Just then she bumps into someone and falls backwards but before she can land on her rear end the person automatically catches her arm halting her fall. "Careful miss…" the person stops talking as he notices who it is.

"Oh Juliea, long time no see girlie." Tristan said. Juliea smirked as she replied "Yeah it has been a while."Tristan helped her up and he smiled. "Well I gotta jet I am meeting Joey at the Arcade. Catch ya later Jewlz." He turned and walked off. Juliea shook her head as she kept walking.

Soon after she made it to Kame Game Shop and she stopped and looked up at it. Juliea smiled as she recalled her first time at the shop.

~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~

A young nine year old girl wandered the streets of Domino City. She soon spotted a cool looking shop and entered it. "Hello is anyone here?" Juliea called out as she entered. Upon hearing the soft child's voice an elderly man came out from the other room. "Well, hello young miss. How may I help you?" The man asked Juliea with a soft smile. "I am just looking around sir." Juliea replied gently.

Just then a twenty year old male came in and called out, "Grandpa I am home!" Juliea turned as she heard the voice and whispered under her breath "Yugi Mouto?" The man looked at the little girl then he knelt to her level and smiled softly. "Well hello, why aren't you in school?" Juliea smiled at him then replied "Because I live at my school all the time I can spare a few weeks now and then."Yugi looked at her then asked "Where do you live little one?"

Juliea just smiled then said proudly. "I live at Duel Academy Island. Seto Kaiba said I was a ward of the teachers because of a bad event." Yugi and his grandpa looked at the child in their shop then looked at each other before Yugi took Juliea into the kitchen to talk to her alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

While Juliea was remembering the first meeting Yugi came out of the shop. When he spotted Juliea he called out to her and she walked over to him. "Hey Yugi, how are you?" Yugi smiled then said "I'm fine and you?" Juliea just smiled brightly. When Yugi saw her smile he backed away slightly shocked. He then invited her in to talk.

Juliea and Yugi entered the shop and upon seeing Juliea Mr. Mouto smiled. "Hey Jewlz how are you?" Juliea smiled then said "I am great and I have great news to tell both of you." Yugi and his grandpa looked at each other then both nodded. "OK we are listening Juliea." Mr. Mouto lead them into the living room and the three of them sat down to talk.

Juliea looked at them then started. "I was at Duel Academy and something one of my classmates said to me got me thinking about my parents." Both men tensed at the mention of the Yuki's. Juliea just kept talking as if she didn't notice her brother figure and grandfather figure become tense. "This classmate said that I should face my demons. He also said that when I did I should have one hell of a support system behind me. Well I took his advice and I went with Seto and Mokuba to talk to my parents."

Upon hearing this both looked ready to hug her and she just smiled as she said. "The meeting went great. My mother and father said it wasn't them that hurt me or tried to kill me. The real culprit was my Aunt Mira. She was my mom's older sister and they look so much alike that when I was four I could have sworn that aunt Mira was my mom. But now my mom and I are on good terms and that in summer my parents are allowed to move in with me but from what I understand it is only during summer." Juliea declared with a happy smile.

Both Moutos looked at her as she smiled in joy. "We're happy for you Juliea. You deserved to be reunited with your family." Yugi said gently. Juliea smiled happily. Just then Tea entered the shop and called out angrily. Yugi Damian Mouto get out here right now!" Yugi paled quickly then went out front to talk to her. When he did she started yelling. "HOW DARE YOU STAND ME UP? WE HAD A DATE AND YOU DIDN'T SHOW. WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU DIDN'T SHOW YOURSELF AT OUR DATE?!" Before Tea could yell anymore Juliea appeared in the room and softly said "I'm sorry Tea. Yugi-chan was entertaining me. I didn't know he had a date otherwise I would have waited until tomorrow to come and visit. I had just wanted to tell yugi and Mr. Mouto the good news." Juliea looked down as though she were ashamed.

Tea looked at Juliea then at Yugi then back at Juliea then Tea walked across the room and engulfed her(Juliea) in a big hug. "It's OK Juliea. I didn't know you were here visiting." Juliea nodded then smiled at her. "Hey Tea how about a dance battle?" Tea looked at Juliea then smirked. "You're on Jewlz!" Yugi, Tea and Juliea then walked to the arcade where the DDR was located.

Once there Juliea and Tea hopped on the DDR platform. "I'll pick." Juliea said to Tea. "Ok then but good luck." Juliea scrolled through the list of songs until she found the one she wanted. "I pick Reason by Nami Tamaki." Once the song was picked it began. ( watch?v=w7cC9FiJLyI)

tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru  
samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara

_The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are.__  
Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you._

Juliea and Tea were dancing along as the first duo jump hit. Tea missed it whereas Juliea landed it perfectly.

machi mo hito mo yume mo kaeteiku jikan ni  
tada sakaratteita

kotoba wo kasanete mo wakari aenai koto  
mada shiranakatta ne

_In a time where streets, people and dreams change,__  
I could only oppose them.__  
I still did not realize,__  
That there are things that can't be conveyed even with words._

kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa  
"akiramenaide" to itta

_My lost dreams of wanting to hold you by my side,__  
For them, you said, "Don't give up!"_

tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru  
samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omottanara  
setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera  
arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite

_The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are.__  
Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you.__  
The thing that pierces the gentle chest, that's a fragment of my dream.__  
Believe once more in the the miracle that is our chanced meeting._

The song began to become more hard as the hand and foot movements began to speed up. Tea began to seat as it became faster and more complicated.

kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachitomatta  
demo arukidashiteru  
kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen nimo imi ga  
sou kanarazu atta

_In the days without you, I've stopped moving.__  
But now I am walking out of here.__  
All the coincidences we shared, certainly__  
They all have their meanings._

sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki  
guuzen wa unmei ni naru

_When our dreams comes true one by one, and we meet again,__  
The coincidences become destiny._

Juliea kept dancing and as she danced Yugi noticied that she seem to relax and become much calmer. To him appeared as though she no longer had any demons but he knew better.

yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaetanara  
ano basho de deau toki ano koro no futari ni nareru kana?  
"yasashisa" ni niteiru natsukashii omokage

_If even the torn promises can change into vows,__  
Can we also change back to the two of us from the time we met at that place?__  
The dear faces that resemble "kindness"._

me wo tojite mieru kara te wo furezu arukoto wo shiru kara

_I can see with my eyes closed, I know you are here without our hands touching._

asu ni hagurete kotae ga nanimo mienakute mo  
kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku "kyou" to iu shinjitsu

_Even if I can't see the astrayed answers tomorrow,__  
I carry the truth known as "today" in order to meet you._

tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru  
samishisa mo tsuyosa eto kawatteku... kimi wo omotta nara  
setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera  
arinomama deaeteta sono kiseki mou ichido shinjite

_The further we are apart, the nearer I feel you are.__  
Even my loneliness turns into strength... when I think of you.__  
The thing that pierces the gentle chest, that's a fragment of my dream.__  
As it is, believe once more in the the miracle that is our chanced meeting._

As the song finished and Juliea was declared the winner Juliea jumped down and smiled at Tea and Yugi. "Thanks for the battle Tea-chan." Tea looked at her then smiled back at her. "Thanks for visiting Juliea-kun." Juliea then looked at the time. When she saw how late it was she groaned. "Well I gotta fly. Seto is probably getting worried about me." Both Tea and Yugi nodded at her. "I'll tell grandpa you said bye." "Thanks Yugi-san." Juliea said as she left the arcade.

As night began to fall Juliea took off running. She soon was at Kaiba tower. Outside Seto stood waiting. He seemed to be mad but she knew better. Juliea spotted a smile on her "big brother's" face. "Did you enjoy your visit with Yugi?" Seto asked her. Juliea smiled and said "Yes I did"

He nodded then said to her "I'm sorry Jewlz but you have to go back to school tomorrow." Juliea nodded her Ok. The two then got in Seto's limo and headed towards Kaiba's mansion on the outskirts of Domino. Once there Juliea went upstairs and to bed.

Authors Notes::

I decided to play nice there is no Cliffy today

Remember Constructive Criticism is welcome

And please please review I love reading them ^_^

Oh HAPPY NEW YEAR AND MAY IT BE A GRAND ONE


	8. Jaden Rematch Against Chazz and Artemis

Dedicated to Trothan64 Enjoy my friend ^_^

DisClaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! GX, Artemis is owned not by me but by my friend KitKat304

Claimer- I Do Own Juliea Marie Yuki

Flamers will be put in the shadow realm

The next morning Juliea's ride showed up at Kaiba building. "Sir, the young miss needs to board. We can't be late." A man from the helicopter told Seto. Seto nodded and called to Juliea. "Sorry sis but it is time to go." She nodded then hugs Seto gently then whispers in his ear for a moment before letting him go. When she does Mokuba notices a sad face upon Seto's face.

Minutes later the helicopter lifts off the landing pad. As it does Juliea takes out her MP3 player and picks a song. (Crash and Burn by Savage Garden) She closes her eyes and thinks of someone close to her heart. As she does a small tear falls down her face and a name escapes her mouth without her notice. "Jessica…"Not long after Juliea says the name she falls asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MEMORY START~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two five year old girls are playing by a small river. One has teal hair and bright emerald eyes. The other is a younger version of Juliea. The emerald eyed girl is playing in the water while Juliea lies on the grass and looks at the sky.

Suddenly the emerald eyed girl cried out. "Juliea come look at this!" Juliea got up and went to her best friend, "What is it Jessica?" Jessica pointed out a pretty heart shaped stone. Next to it was another heart shaped stone. "Aren't they pretty?" Jessica asked her best friend. Juliea looked at the shapes in the water then smiled. "Yeah they are." Just as Jessica went to pull them out Juliea noticed her friend beginning to glow. "Jessica!" Juliea cried out in alarm as she grabbed onto Jessica"

Next thing the girls knew they were in a new place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MEMORY END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliea awoke with a start as one of the workers shook her. "Young miss, we're here." He told her. "Thank you." Juliea replied as she exited the helicopter. Once outside she walks off and wanders. ::I don't have classes until tomorrow so I might as well look about. Jaden doesn't get out of class until 3pm so I can wait to catch up with him.:: Juliea thought

Not long after Juliea wandered into the forest near the forbidden dorm. Upon realizing where she was she went closer to it. Juliea looked up at the old dorm and sighed recalling what happened.

Thoughts of the students that vanished in the dorm flashed through her mind. Before she could get depressed at thinking of those missing she turned around and walked back to the main building. Upon reaching the main building Juliea walked towards Chancellor Sheppard's office.

She enters and smiles at seeing him. "I'm home sir," "Welcome back Juliea" Chancellor Sheppard said with a small smile. "I'm going to go and take a walk sir." Juliea replies and turns to leave.

Juliea then left his office and wandered to the Obelisk Blue arena. Upon entering she notices a duel about to begin so she leans against the railing to watch. Jaden and Chazz enter the arena and upon seeing Jaden Juliea cried out "HEY JAY! I AM HOME!" Upon hearing Juliea's call he smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Duel Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LIFE POINT COUNT- Jaden- 4000 Chazz- 4000

"I Draw!" Jaden called as he drew his first card. He then looked at it and smirked upon seeing Winged Kuriboh. I normal set Elemental hero clayman in defense mode. (Attack 800 Defense 2000) I end

Chazz drew then played Magical Mallet. "This card allows me to shuffle any number of cards from my hand to my deck i then draw the same number of cards."

Up near the railing Juliea glared then thought to herself. ::Jerk got the rare cards I flew in with. But who gave them to him?::

Chazz shuffled Magical mallet plus his hand and drew again. He then played V- Tiger Jet (Attack 1600 Defense 1800) He then played Frontline Base This allows me to summon another level 4 or lower monster this turn. So he summoned W- Wing Catapult (Attack 1300 Defense 1500)

Chazz then merged them together to form a new monster. VW Tiger Catapult (Attack 2000 Defense 2100)This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing the above cards on your side of the field. (You do not use "Polymerization"). By discarding 1 card from your hand, change the battle position of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.) He forced Clayman to attck mode then attacked him. I then place one card face down in my s/t zone and end.

Jaden LPS- 2800 Chazz- 4000

Jaden drew his card. Then played Elemental Hero Sparkman (Attack 1600 Defense 1400) in Defense. Then I place a card face down in my s/t zone then ended his turn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DUEL END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliea looked down on chazz with a glare of pure hate then she turned and walked away from the duel deciding to skip the end. Not long after she left she wandered to the front part of the school and sat down on one of the stones. Just then a girl dressed in yellow wandered towards her as though she were lost. "Hi I'm Artemis." The girl now called Artemis said shyly to Juliea. "I'm Juliea Marie Yuki. Charmed to meet you Artemis."

Juliea then looked over the girl and smiled softly at seeing the Ra Yellow uniform. Juliea also noticed Artemis' dark blue eyes that held silver within, brown hair that held both navy and mint blue highlights and low lights that flowed to the ground as her (Juliea) own does. She then noted the choker necklace Artemis wore. "That is a very pretty pendant Artemis." Julia said before showing her own choker. Juliea's is black with a solid gold pair of wings, obsidian feathers laced with silver.

Just then the bell rang and Juliea looked up. "Well gotta jet my twin brother... Jaden, is getting out of class. Bye Artemis." Juliea then turned and ran towards the building. As Juliea ran out of sight a navy haired boy left the tree line and went to Artemis. "Well Arti do you like Duel Academy's "Dark Queen?"?" Zane asked his little sister. Artemis looked up at her older brother and smiled slightly. "I do but I cannot help but be shy around her." Zane nods and together they go back to the main building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliea ran into the building and as she does she slams into Jaden. Jay fell backwards and landed on his bum on the floor. "OMPH" He grunted. "Hey sis." Jaden greeted her with a smile. Juliea looked around her as if looking for someone. "Who won the duel Jay?" Jaden puffed out his chest as he claimed proudly "I did!" Juliea smiled. "Congratulations." A true smile appeared on her face as she said this. What the twins didn't realize was that someone was watching Juliea closely.

Authors Notes::

OH NO WHO IS THIS PERSON AND WHY IS JULIEA BEING WATCHED?! WAIT AND FIND OUT NEXT TIME ^_^

Remember Constructive Criticism is welcome

And please please review I love reading them ^_^


	9. Jessica Flashback part 2&Forbidden dorm

Dedicated to lookalike5516

DisClaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! GX

Disclaimer- I do not Own Artemis she belongs to KitKat

Claimer- I Do Own Juliea Marie Yuki

Flamers will be put in the shadow realm

The next night Juliea wandered the forest again. As she does she thinks of the girl she met yesterday. "Artemis…" Within her mind she pictures the shy girl. While she walks around she soon comes across the Old Obelisk Blue dorm. When she does she spots Alexis Rhodes. "Hey!" Juliea calls out to her in a cold cruel voice. "What in the twelve dimensions are you doing here?"

Alexis looks at her before turning back to gaze at the dorm. "My brother… Atticus, he disappeared a while ago. I was told that he vanished here along with other students. So I come here to lay a flower on what I view as his grave." Alexis said as she withdrew a while lily flower. She then places it upon the ground in front of the gates. Juliea then walked over to her. "I understand the loss of a loved one, however, this dorm is off limits to all students including me."

Alexis looked at Juliea in a new light as she noticed tired looking eyes, less shiny hair and what appeared to be haunted eyes. "Who is it that you lost? And how did you lose him or her? I'm sorry if I seem noisy." Alexis asked gently. Juliea's eyes became distant as she began to speak of a friendship lost over time. "When I was five years old I knew a girl named Jessica Lilyth Anderson. She was my best friend. One day when we were playing we both disappeared. When I came back… I came back alone." Juliea's voice was tight with pain. "Jessica was missing and I remained."

Alexis looked at the dorm again. "So you don't sleep…" Juliea looked at Alexis." No I don't. I haven't really slept since Jessica's disappearance." Alexis nodded then turned and walked away. Juliea continued to gaze up at the old dorm then she gasps as another flashback enters her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the light cleared Juliea looked up at the sky. "Hey Jessica… I don't think we're in Japan any longer." Jessica looked at Juliea then asked "Why do you say that?" Julia pointed at the night time sky then to a strange looking comet. "That is why." Jessica followed her gaze then she gasped in surprise at the beauty of the comet. Just then Juliea noticed some dark colored clouds headed their way. "I'm not sure if dark colored clouds mean stormy weather here but back home they mean we need shelter…" Juliea said to Jessica.

"I don't know how to make shelter." Jessica said to Juliea. Juliea looked at Jessica. "I know how to make a shelter. And we need to get further into the woods before the wind picks up come on." Juliea gently tugged at Jessica's hand. Jessica nodded at her then together they turned and began to walk further into the forest. Suddenly Juliea began to sway so she leaned against the nearest tree. "Hey, are you OK?" Jessica asked Juliea.

"Yeah I am alright. It was just a dizzy spell." Juliea smiled as she started walking again. Juliea kept getting dizzy spells all through the walk. About forty-five minutes later the girls came to a clearing that held lots of bendable trees and lots of soft grass and wood to burn. "Come on lets gather supplies and we need to find some vines for ropes." Juliea said to Jessica. Jessica nodded then turned and walked one way while Juliea began to pick some soft grass to make beds out of. She then used her hands to dig out a fire pit. Once the fire pit was dug she looked around for some large stones. She found the stones about a foot from where they were to sleep. She then walked back to the pit and set them up around it. After wards she looked on the outskirts of their camp site for firewood and she looked not only for fire wood but for a stone that would help her to light the fire.

She soon found the stones she needed. She then carried the fire wood and stones back to the camp site. Soon after the beds, fire pit, and fire wood was set Jessica came back carrying lots of vines for ropes. The girls then made lassos out of the vines and roped the trees. After they roped the trees they went looking for sharp heavy stones to anchor the roped trees to the ground. They found some four feet away from their chosen camp site. They carried as many as they could back. Juliea had a few more dizzy spells while they were working.

After their shelter was set up Jessica looked at her friend. "Juliea I want you to stay here while I go and see if I can find us something to snack on ok?" Juliea nodded and began to set up the fire. She layered the firewood in the fire pit. After it was layered she took one piece out and went to work at starting the fire. About half an hour later the fire was set up and burning in it's pit. It wasn't until twenty minutes later that Jessica came back carrying lots of strawberries and blueberries. "I could only find wild strawberries and blueberries." She told Juliea. "It's ok Jess. I love strawberries." Juliea smiled as she took one. "We should rinse these off…" Juliea said as she looked it over. "I already cleaned them. There is a stream near where I found them." Jessica laughed softly. "Thanks Jess." Juliea smiled.

After the girls ate their dinner they cuddled up to keep warm. About 9pm Juliea sat up. "I'll take first watch tonight Jess." She looked at her friend despite another dizzy spell. Jessica looked at her. "Are you sure Julz you don't look so good." "Yeah… I'm fine." "Well if you're sure." Jessica then laid down and fell asleep. An hour later Juliea began to fall asleep and as she did a thought passed through her mind. ::Forgive me… Jessica:: Juliea then passed out.

When she came to she was back near the river and was laying on stone instead of soft dirt. "Ugnh…" She sat up and looked around. "We're back? Hey Jessica we're back!" Her voice was bright with happiness until she noticed that Jessica didn't answer her. "Jessica?" She looked around. "JESSICA!" She stood up and swayed a drop. She then took off running and while she ran she screamed. "JESSICA PLEASE COME OUT THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliea fell to the ground in tears and while she cried in despair Artemis spotted her on the ground and ran over to her. "Hey Juliea… A…Are you alright?" Juliea looked up at her then nodded. "Just some hard memories. " Juliea stood up and dusted off her black uniform. "What are you doing here Artemis?" "I was just roaming around. When I saw you collapse to the ground in tears I ran over to make sure you weren't hurt." "Thanks." Juliea smiled. Juliea then turned and walked off.

Artemis looked after her then she shook her head before muttering "That girl has an injured heart and she needs help." She then turned and walked to her big brother's room at the male Obelisk Blue Dorm. Upon seeing her, the guards sneered and said "Do you have a shag appointment?" Artemis said shyly "No I want to see my elder brother Zane Truesdale." The guards blanched and looked at each other before admitting entrance. She walked to her brother's room with Juliea's panicked face in her mind.

Upon getting to his room she stopped in front of it and knocked upon the door. "Hey Zane. Are you in there?" After a few seconds Zane opened the door. "Arti, is something wrong?" She looked at her brother then sighed. Zane escorted Artemis into his room and then to the couch. Once she was seated he closed his door then sat in front of her. "So, what has you upset sis?" Artemis looked at her brother then began speaking. "I saw Juliea Yuki on my way to my dorm. She was standing outside that creepy looking dorm. After a moment she collapsed to her knees with a devastated look to her face. She then began to cry violently." Because Artemis was looking at Zane she noticed the shocked look to his face but she continued. "I ran to her and then once by her side I asked her if she was ok… but she said yes and that it was just painful memories." Zane nodded. "Zane that girl has an injured heart. I can feel that pain when I am around her." Zane sighed. "What a time for you to develop empathy little sister. Are you going to stay here tonight? It is late." Artemis nodded then curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY IN CLASS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliea sat up near the exit in the obelisk section. She paid attention to her teacher as he taught about the Philosophy of dueling. "The Philosophy of dueling went through a second renaissance in what is now dubbed virtual dueling. " Professor Banner said as he taught. Juliea took notes while she noticed that her twin brother, Jaden slept. She then glanced over her shoulder and noticed that the door was open a crack and that Dr. Crawler was peaking. "Excuse me Professor Banner!" Juliea said as she raised her hand. He looked up at her then nodded for her to continue. "May I be excused a moment?" Banner nodded his OK. Juliea then got up and walked out of the class. Upon seeing Juliea get up Crawler moved fast to avoid being seen by her.

Juliea walked to Chancellor Sheppard's office. "Excuse me sir. May I enter?" Juliea called out to him. "Of Course dear child come on in." He said nicely. Juliea entered then walked to stand in front of him. "Sir, may I call Seto? I need to discuss something with both of you." Sheppard looked at Juliea then nodded as he called Seto Kaiba. "Hello Kaiba building." Seto's security said on the other line. "This is Juliea Marie Yuki. I would like to speak to Seto Kaiba please." Juliea said politely. The security said "One moment please." Ten seconds later Seto appeared on the big screen.

"Juliea this had better be good. I was in a meeting." Seto glared at his "little sister". Juliea sighed then began to speak. "Big brother, Chancellor Sheppard I am having a slight problem with one of the staff of Duel Academy. He is neglecting his duties as a teacher and is purposely attempting on getting a student expelled." Both Seto and Sheppard looked appalled by this claim and then both began speaking at once. Juliea then sighed and began to rub her forehead. "It is Dr. Velian Crawler. He was defeated by my twin brother at the Duel Academy entrance exams. Then in class he called him out for harassing the Slifer Reds. That in and of itself is grounds for a mark on his record as you and I both know Seto, even if a duelist starts off in a poor situation that doesn't mean they are the underdog. That mean they have potential. However how is a duelist supposed to show off the potential they have if they are constantly harassed by a teacher. Syrus Truesdale is a prime example of hidden talent. But because of his older brother and sister here and both in different dorms he feels inferior. That boy is by no means inferior. He gets harassed by Crawler in class and out of class. That man thinks the Slifer dorm is a joke. He makes it a game to harass the Slifers at every turn. But my issue is his plans on attempting to have Jaden Yuki expelled for having potential." At the end of Juliea's speech Seto was furious. "How dare a staff member be so uncouth. I shall be deducting his pay for harassment against students. Thank you sister for the report." Juliea smiled at him. "Your welcome big brother. I must be going now." "Goodbye little sister." Seto said with a smirk. At Juliea's nod Sheppard turned off the conference. Sheppard nodded to her as the final bell rang for the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliea wandered again that night and as she did she came upon the old dorm. Outside stood her brother and his friends. "Jaden Akira Yami Yuki! What in the twelve dimensions are you doing here?" Juliea's voice held venom. "We were told about the abandon dorm by Professor Banner and wanted to check it out." Juliea growled. "Don't you remember what I told you at the start of term about a forbidden secret?" Jaden nodded. Juliea then motioned to the dorm. "This is that secret!" The three boys looked at it then at Juliea. Jaden then did a puppy dog face at his sister. "Please can we go in and look around I promise we won't be long."

While the boys and Juliea were talking someone grabbed Alexis. "AYYYYAH!" The group outside heard her scream and ran inside the dorm. Upon entering Juliea noticed Egyptian symbols on the walls and went over to get a closer look. "I know these items." Syrus looked at her as she shined her flashlight on each one as she spoke their name. "This is the millennium Rod." The picture depicted a rod with a long handle and a weird looking head. "This is the millennium Eye." It was a round shaped item with an eye in the middle. "This is the scales." The item looked like the scales of Anubis. "This is the necklace." A pretty necklace was seen with the eye on it. "This one is the ring." The item the light was shining on was circular but held pointer items around the ring. "This is the Key." A key shaped item was next to be shown in the light. "This one is probably the most famous. Yugi Mouto and the Nameless Pharaoh now known to be Pharaoh Atem wore it. It is the millennium Puzzle." The item in the light looked to be an upside down pyramid. Syrus and the others looked at her. "How do you know which one is which Juliea?" She looked at him then sighed. "I'm not sure it feels instinctual."

After the tour of the front of the dorm the group went further in. Not much later they found themselves in the basement. Juliea looked around and as she did she noticed Alexis. "Alexis!" Upon hearing his sister's cry he also spotted her. Seconds later a man dressed in a mask came out of the shadows. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Juliea glared. Jaden declared that Alexis was going to be saved and the group would go home.

((DUEL IS IN YUGIOH GX EPISODE FIVE))

Jaden won his duel and security came in. "Hold it right there!" Juliea walked over to them and handed them her id card. "Miss Yuki, You know the rules." The man said. "Yes I know. However the rules are allowed to be broken if there is an intruder and the intruder has taken a student hostage. A man named Titan was here and had taken Alexis Rhodes hostage. My brother, and his friends as well as I heard Miss. Rhodes' scream so we came to save her therefore we are not allowed to be punished." Juliea hands over Titan's mask as proof of her claim.

AUTHORS NOTES::

WILL JULIEA, JADEN, SYRUS, AND CHUMLEY GET OUT OF TROUBLE AND WHAT OF ALEXIS? WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME ON GX TWIN STYLE

Catch ya later

Please read and review and constructive criticisms is welcome but as I said flamers will be put in the shadow realm check you later ^_^


	10. TO ALL READERS

TO ALL MY READERS::

I am having a slight problem internet problems and i will have my chapter up as soon as i can i apologize for the delay and appreciate your patience however i should have a new story started as soon as possible i hope you enjoy it. it will be a harry draco fiction in which harry turns into a neko i have yet to title the new story and would love for ideas please pm me with your thoughts and once again i am sorry for the delay


	11. Juliea Follows A Lead

Dedicated to akatsukiwerewolf9

NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE

DisClaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! GX

Disclaimer- I do not Own Artemis she belongs to KitKat

Claimer- I Do Own Juliea Marie Yuki

The night Alexis walked to the light house. When she reached it she noticed Zane was standing there. "Zane?" When he didn't answer her she walked to him. "I just felt like being alone." He told her. Alexis nodded at him then she turned to gaze out to the ocean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliea lay on her bed in her dorm. As she lay there she looked at the ceiling. She kept thinking about yesterday and the punishment that was decided upon for Syrus, Chumley and her brother, Jaden. After a while she got up and dressed in her uniform and walked out of the black dorm. She wandered through the forest and soon stumbled upon a small clearing with a lake within it. Juliea smiled slightly at the sight of the lake as a memory started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Memory start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"JULIEA!" Jessica's voice cried out to her. "What's up?" Juliea turned to her best friend and smiled. "I was thinking we could go swimming. The lake's water looks so beautiful." Jessica looked out to the lake and giggled. "Your right but I don't get you. One minute you are staring off into space and the next you want to go swimming. Oh, Well. I'm not complaining I just hope you brought your swim suit." Juliea held up her gold and red one-piece swim suit and smiled. "Of Course I did. Did you?" Jessica laughed and pulled up her shirt revealing a flowery one-piece swim suit. "Yeah." The two girls then changed out of their clothes and went into the water."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Memory end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliea was pulled out of her happy memory when she heard a voice call out to her. She turned and saw Artemis. "Hey Juliea!" Artemis said with a smirk. "You want to hang out?" Juliea shook her head and said as polite as she could. "No thanks I'm packing to go on a trip. I just came out to get some air." Artemis just laughed and went over to her. "You and I are going to talk so come on." Artemis then grabbed Juliea's arm and dragged her away from the lake and to the Ra Yellow dorm and into her room.

"OK now we are going to talk." Juliea sighed and sat down on Artemis' bed. "What do you want to talk about?" "Us, I want us to be friends Juliea. I see how you are. You are cautious and unfriendly with almost everyone. The only person you are friendly with is Jaden Yuki. Although I don't know why." Juliea sighed then replied. "I don't do friends and as for Jaden. He is my twin brother."

Artemis looked shocked at the revelation of Juliea and Jaden's relationship. "You might not do friends but I do and I say we are friends so deal with it." Juliea started laughing then stopped at seeing the serious look on Artemis' face. "Ok, you wish to be my friend? Let's be friends just don't complain when your life is in danger because of me." Artemis nodded and then laughed happily. Juliea then stood up."I've got to go. My ride gets here at six am and I need to be ready. I'll be back in a week." Artemis nodded then bid her new friend good night. After Juliea was gone she ran to the obelisk blue dorm and upon seeing her, the boys let her through. Artemis ran to her brother's room. "Zane open up it's me."

Zane opened his door and let his sister inside. Once inside Artemis told Zane what she learned about Juliea. "She said that I shouldn't be shocked if my life is in danger because of her and I don't know why she would say that." Zane nodded then said "Julia has always been that way. She avoids friends as though they were a plague."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliea boarded her ride and went to her usual seat. As the helicopter took off she looked out and saw her twin brother running along the path towards the Red Dorm. Upon seeing him she whispers "See you soon Jay I love you." About four hours later the helicopter lands in Makira, Russia. Once she landed she got off the plane she had switched to earlier on and told the pilot that she would see him in a week.

One the plane left Juliea wandered into town looking for her source. She was then shoved into an alley and blindfolded. "Stay quiet and it'll be OK." Juliea nodded then allows this unknown person to lead her away. Once they got to where they were going her blindfold was removed. She gasped in awe as she looked around. She was in an open outdoor stadium with a dome cover.

After she looked around Juliea turned to the other people with her. "Which of you is the one who called me and said you might have a lead on Jessica Anderson?" A woman stepped forward and smirked. "I am and you had best tone down that attitude if you wish to leave here alive." Juliea just sighed. "I wasn't trying to have an attitude Ma'am. I was simply asking a question because I wanted to know nothing more." Juliea replied with the upmost respect. The woman nodded then said "I'm called Moyra. I am the leader of the Russian gang Frost Butterflies." Juliea nodded again and then replied in an almost desperate manor. "Please tell me… Do you have her? Is she here and is she alright?" Moyra looked at her then shook her head. "No we do not have her. But you are free to look about with an escort but remember no funny business." Juliea nodded again as Moyra called a man to her side. "Escort her around the city and if she tries anything you don't like you know what to do." The man replied "Yes Ma'am." During the tour a gun went off somewhere to the group's left and the bullet ricocheted off a nearby building then it buried itself within Juliea's left shoulder. She let out a startled gasp and fell to her knees. Her escort looked at her then stood in front of her as more shots were heard. Soon Juliea faded and the last thing she heard before her world went black was a scream inside her mind.

A few days later Juliea woke in a crisp white hospital room. When she looked around she came to see a bundle of roses on her bedside table with a card that read :: I am sorry you were hurt I thought you to be another please forgive me :: signed Teal haired prince. Juliea smiled at the thought then looked up as the nurse came in the room. "Glad to see you're awake. You only had moderate blood loss and can leave after the last blood bag in thirty minutes." Juliea nodded then about an hour after the nurse left a man came in. "Miss Yuki I believe you need to go home. The city is dangerous and we cannot guarantee your safety." She nodded.

The man left as the final bag was placed and an hour later she left the hospital and went to the airport. She then boarded her flight back to Japan then she went to visit her big brothers again. "Hey! Seto, Mokuba!" She called out to them. Both turned to her and smiled. "Hey sis welcome back." They greeted her and she smiled. "I'm goanna head back to Duel Academy my lead on Jessica was a bust…" They nodded then flew her back out to the academy. On the flight back she took out her MP3 player then turned to the song Connected.

"I'm blind folded on this carriage ride that they call life  
keep trying to make it through that next turn knuckles white and holdin' tight  
so here i go  
taking a curve  
but i know that I'm never alone  
I think of you  
and how you never let me go

Chorus:

I feel connected (connected)  
Protected (protected)  
Its like you sitting right, with me all the time  
You hear me (you hear me)  
You're near me (you're near me)  
And everything else gonna be alright  
Cause nothing can break this  
Nothing can break this  
Nothing can break this tie  
Connected  
Connected inside

It's not an accident  
The time we spend apart  
But now we're so close  
I can always find you  
Right here in my heart  
You've given me something I need  
And I don't ever want it to end  
Because of you  
I know I've found my strength again

Chorus:

I feel connected (connected)  
Protected (protected)  
Its like you sitting right, with me all the time  
You hear me (you hear me)  
You're near me (you're near me)  
And everything else gonna be alright

Cause nothing can break this  
Nothing can break this  
Nothing can break this tie  
Connected  
Connected inside

Bridge: Every time that I breathe  
I can feel the energy  
Reaching out flowing through  
You to me and me to you  
Wake a dream walk a stair  
You are everywhere I am  
Separate souls unified  
Touching at the speed of ... LIFE!  
LIFE  
Oooohhh...

Chorus:

I feel connected (connected)  
Protected (protected)  
Its like you sitting right, with me all the time  
You hear me (you hear me)  
You're near me (you're near me)  
And everything else gonna be alright  
Connected (connected)  
Protected (protected)  
Now you're in my mind  
You hear me (you hear me)  
You're near me (you're near me)  
And everything else gonna be alright  
Cause nothing can break this  
Nothing can break this  
Nothing can break this tie

Connected  
Connected  
Connected inside

Connected  
Connected  
Connected inside

Connected  
Connected  
Connected insïde" (TM Barbie And The Diamond Castle Licensed by Matel)

As Juliea listens to the song she pictures Jessica and herself and the happier times. She then makes a whispered vow. "Jessica I swear I will find you and your family will have peace."

AUTHOR'S NOTES::

Alright this was a little Anstey sorry about that but it was necessary to show you some of what Juliea would be more than willing to put herself through to save her friend despite that she feels it's her fault Jessica vanished or was kidnapped or killed. This is her way to save her and to punish herself I know that is a bad way to show it but that's just how she is. I know a few of you want to know her personality which has yet to be shown but Juliea at this time forces herself to smile. She feels she doesn't deserve friends or happiness unless she can save her friend. So she is anti social and anti friendly to all but her brother Jaden. Oh please look into the song it Is very very good with a wonderful friendship theme. That's all from me for a week and see you next time on Yugioh GX Twin style


End file.
